1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable skate assembly, and more particularly to a replaceable skate assembly, wherein the base may be assembled on and detached from the bottom of the boot quickly, easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user using the replaceable skate assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional replaceable skate assembly 5 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a boot 51, and a base 52 mounted on the bottom of the boot 51. The bottom of the boot 51 is provided with an aluminum alloy structure which is formed with two recesses 511 each protruded with an insertion tenon 512 which has a side face formed with an insertion hole 513. The base 52 is provided with two mounting seats 521 each mounted in one of the two recesses 511 of the boot 51. Each of the two mounting seats 521 is provided with a receiving chamber 522 for receiving the insertion tenon 512. The receiving chamber 522 has a side face formed with a through hole 5220 aligning with the insertion hole 513 of the insertion tenon 512. Each of the two mounting seats 521 is also provided with a catch plate 523 formed with a through hole 5230. Each of the two mounting seats 521 is also provided with a safety pin 524, a spring 525 and a bent bar 526 mounted between the receiving chamber 522 and the catch plate 523.
In operation, the user may operate the bent bar 526 to move the safety pin 524, so that the safety pin 524 may be inserted into and detached from the insertion hole 513 of the insertion tenon 512 of the boot 51 by the elastic action of the spring 525. Thus, the base 52 may be mounted on or detached from the bottom of the boot 51 according to the user""s requirements.
However, when the base 52 is mounted on the bottom of the boot 51, the safety pin 524 cannot align with the insertion hole 513 of the insertion tenon 512 of the boot 51 easily, so that the base 52 cannot be mounted on the bottom of the boot 51 easily and conveniently. In addition, it is necessary to additionally provide an aluminum alloy structure on the bottom of the boot 51, thereby complicating the procedure of fabrication, and thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional replaceable skate assembly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a replaceable skate assembly, wherein the base may be assembled on and detached from the bottom of the boot quickly, easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user using the replaceable skate assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a replaceable skate assembly, wherein the bottom of the boot is integrally formed with the boot, without having to additionally provide an aluminum alloy structure on the bottom of the boot, thereby simplifying the procedure of fabrication, and thereby decreasing the cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a replaceable skate assembly, comprising a boot, a base mounted on a bottom of the boot, and a locking device mounted in the base, wherein:
the bottom of the boot has a first end formed with a locking recess and a second end formed with a connecting recess, the connecting recess of the boot has a side formed with a locking cavity;
the base has a first end provided with a first mounting seat and a second end provided with a second mounting seat, the first mounting seat of the base has a top provided with a locking block that may be locked in the locking recess of the boot, the second mounting seat of the base has a top provided with a mounting block that may be received in the connecting recess of the boot, the mounting block of the second mounting seat of the base has an inside formed with a closed receiving space which has a side formed with a square hole and a bottom formed with a through hole, the second mounting seat of the base has a bottom provided with a first positioning plate formed with a through hole and a second positioning plate formed with a through hole; and
the locking device includes a positioning rod, a locking pawl, and a spring, wherein:
the locking pawl is movably mounted in the receiving space of the mounting block of the second mounting seat of the base, and has a top end provided with a wedge-shaped catch block received in and protruded outward from the square hole of the receiving space of the mounting block of the second mounting seat of the base; and
the positioning rod is in turn extended through the through hole of the first positioning plate of the second mounting seat of the base, the locking pawl, the spring, the through hole of the second positioning plate of the second mounting seat of the base, and is protruded outward from the base.